We Need Eachother
by MakeChoclateMilkshakes
Summary: ok im not writing a summary but this story is going to be great and there is going to be alotttt of daseyy and i mean alot so read and reveiwww
1. Chapter 1

"10...9...8..."

They are the voices you would probally here coming from the Mcdonald/Venturi household with two extra voices Emily and people were counting down to the new year of Maxs arm around Casey Mcdonalds Neck this could turn out to be a new it can not with Derek Venturi,he was looking at them two cuddle from his raggy old chair that can be considerd his thought he would have to do a final prank on Casey to end the year at her drink of wine and thinking about the dustbunnies he had hidden under the couch sevral days before,i bet your thinking he could not do this.

"7..6..5.."

Casey noticed it was almost the new year she grabbed max and tugged him outside to see the fireworks that would go off at midnight and all of the crazy teenagers going wild and screaming happy new year!They stepped outside and both of them yelled followed by emily and Casey's Mixed family."..4...3...2... New year".Everyone screamed them two powerful words casey always wondered there telling you to have a happy new year but does it always turn on jolly?Not for her.

Casey and Max got interrupted by was holding his drink and of course Casey' relized he was too late for the vevery last prank but now it could be the vevery walked away with a smirk on his face but casey didn't seem to notice so she happily took a big sip of her wine and unhappily spit it out.

"Der-ek!'Is what Casey screamed while droping her glass.

Derek Was inside wating for his biological mother Abby to come,but when he heard Casey's annoying scream he shotted up from his chair and made his way outside.

"Oh Casey i see you had a sip of Derek's coustimized wine."He said with a Smile.

"Derek there was du-"She got interuptted by Derek's Cell phone ringing to one of his annoying music ringtones.

"Case hold that thought'"he answerd his phone.

"Talk to me."

"Derek it's your mother i should be there soon stuck in traffic,'t sta-"Her voice got cut off by a terrible scream and a screach of a car.

"Mom?"

Derek was now just sitting there on the phone in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was sitting there in silence waiting for his mom to respond or at least wishing she would respond,but she didn't,he quickly hung up his phone and ran down the front steps into his car not telling anybody were he was going or what happened.

"Derek!I was talking to you"Casey screamed as Derek pulled away.

"Where was Derek going?"George came over to case and asked with Nora by his side.

"I don't know he was talking to his mom then just flew off."

"Well I'm sure he will call one of us and let us know were he is at."

"George,its new years he might be going out and getting drunk and who knows what he will do."Nora told George.

George thought for a moment."Maybe we should follow him"George said as he grabbed his keys and took Nora in his car and followed Derek.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nora and George had been following Derek for almost 15 minutes now and they all finally pulled up to a North Hospital parking lot and George looked at each other with worried,terrified looks on their quickly got out of the car and cached up with Derek in the hospital.

"Derek,Derek...son wait up"George was running after Derek and finally cached his breath.

A nurse came up to Derek and was telling him what room his mother was in.

"Derek did she just say your mother?"They were all walking towards the room and Derek was ignoring his fathers walked into the room but the nurse that he had talked to did not metion what they were doing to his mother,they were disconnecting wires from her and stood there this was all happening to quickly for him,he didn't know what to do or say.A doctor Came up to all three of them and gave them the bad news,Abby was all just stood there in silence when Derek sat down and just started to burst in tears

* * *

do ya like itttt??revieww!.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal 0 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"High Tower Text"; panose-1:2 4 5 2 5 5 6 3 3 3; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 0 0 0 1 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align:none; punctuation-wrap:simple; text-autospace:none; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

The first day of 2009,one big tragedy already occurred for the 's ex-wife Abby has past,his son Derek was taking it really was 7 a:m Nora,George and Derek has still not arrived house phone had rang,stuttering Casey as she woke,when she heard the second rang she fell off her bed but didn't fall on the ground she held onto her night table and quickly sat up,ran downstairs and answered the a tired voice barley speaking clear"Hello".At first no one replied back she repeated hello again but in a more firm awake voice.

"Casey,Its Your mom were at-"

"Mom oh my god i was worried ,you didn't even bother calling me in the middle of the night your lucky i took sleeping pills before you guys left."Casey screamed in to the was on the Hospital phone so it wasn't so clear and Casey's voice was louder than Casey paused and pulled the phone back to her ear,as from pulling it away when Casey was Screaming.

"Casey dear,were at the Hospital,Me George and Derek,Dere-"Nora got cut off but Casey interrupting.

"What!?.A hospital?""What happened,did Derek get hurt?Is George becoming old and getting weird better be good...you had me worried sick!"

"Well Casey ,Derek's mom died."Nora sound like she was going to cry.

"WHAT?" "Derek died!!!!!???"I mean i don't like him that very much but i don't want him to-"Casey got cutt off by must have not heard her clear because of the Hospital phone.

"No,no Casey dear,Derek's MOM died."She said mom very loud and firm so Casey would understand.

"Oh that terrible..how?"

"She was in a fragile car crash."

"Oh well is Derek ok?"

The phone connection got cut off.

"Mom?...Mother?...Nora...?"Casey gave up and hung figured the phone line got cutt off.

She slowly walked over to the couch and thought,she thought why she was feeling so bad,it's not like it was her mother,although she wasn't getting along so good with her mom since she started dating max a week sat back and thought about the argument they had.

Flashback....

It was a Friday night,around Eleven o'clock was out on her first real date with max,she was supposed to be home an hour ago,and that isn't like Casey at all to be came at exactly Eleven o she came in she looked drunk,but it might have been just because she was tired,she tried to sneak in as quietly as she possibly figured no one was awake since all lights were off,she tiptoed over to the steps but as she was about to even put one toe on the first step,the lights turned on and Nora firmly screamed Casey's turned around slowly and gave a little shy wave hello.

"Were have you been you are….."Nora had to look at a clock to see what time it was."…One hour and a minute late…were,were you?"She said the last part in like a mad voice with a angry look on her face.

"I..i was out with Max."Casey studderd.

"What were you doing?"

"Well we went to a movie then dinner,,,then we got stuck in traffic."Casey was not lying she and max really did get stuck in traffic.

"What kind of traffic could there be at this time of night?"Nora walked over to her.

"Why don't you believe me?" Casey's voice started to tone up a bit."Even if I was lying,can't I just live a little fun?"She didn't let her mom respond,instead she turned around,groaned and stomped upstairs and slammed her door shut.

End of flashback

Casey was still sitting on the couch when she heard Edwin's door open she sat up and wondered how was she going to tell Edwin and Marti maybe she should just wait till her mom gets was still worried about Derek,she needed to see him and talk to him,maybe the will be home soon she thought to herself.


End file.
